Peace and War
by BabySnowAngel
Summary: This is a cool fic by me and Tonna Yuy. It is a romance between the gundam pilots and their girls. plese r&r! Enjoy!
1. Episode 1

Hey minna! This is a story that we have had for a while. Don't worry I am still working on Unknown Paths. The next part should be up soon. Ok. Alexia is in this story. She is still Duo's sister. Tonna Yuy is Heero's sister. Please r&r! @*_*@ 

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing. Others do. Lucky them!!!   
  
  


Peace and War

by: me, Qautrelvrgrl125 and Tonna Yuy 

Part 1 

There is this play the characters of Gundam Wing were going to be in. The director loves the show Gundam Wing. That's why she chooses them as the actors for the Fantasy play.   
She puts Duo in a dress and makes him the sorceress. Zechs is the narrator. She makes Relena the worrier of the story, a mix between Link from Zelda and Sailor Moon. Quatre is her mentor. Heero is the prince in the land. Trowa is Heero's best friend. Dorothy, and the other OZ leaders are the townspeople. Wufei is the policeman of the town. The director practically destroys his Gundam by trying to turn it in a police car.   
So the director tries to begin the rehearsal of the play, but the actors keep trying to change the script. They think it is too mushy. Zechs keeps messing with the script. The director keeps yelling for Aspirin. The director says if Zechs doesn't shape up, she'll put him in a dress like Duo.   
Well Heero disappears. Relena sets off to rescue him. Relena finds him in the woods.   
So the director starts the play. The director's friends come in. One likes Duo, the other likes Quatre. Their names are Tonna and Alexia. Dorothy and Alexia get in a big fight over Quatre. Tonna and Hilde get in a fight over Duo.   
Meanwhile, the script says that Heero and Relena kiss. They kiss.   
While the director is taking more Aspirin, they keep kissing. They won't stop even though it's time take a break on the set.   
Alexia wins the fight with Dorothy because Dorothy has stupid eyebrows. Quatre is happy because he thinks Dorothy is just weird. Tonna wins the fight with Hilde! Duo likes her so much more because she is nicer and funnier than Hilde. Alexia runs towards Quatre and embraces him. Tonna and Duo head to go out and get pizza. They drink a milkshake together. Quatre and Alexia go for a walk in the park holding hands.   
Meanwhile Heero and Relena are still kissing! It will take them a while to finish. :)   
Zechs is now being chased by some Gundams the director got because he isn't doing the script right. Noin saves him and they go out for a soda.   
The director has fainted because she ate too much Aspirin.   
Wufei is trying to fix his Gundam.   
Une is pretending to be dead, and Treize is leaning over her.   
Dorothy jumps off a cliff and commits suicide. Her father watches her jump and jumps after her calling out her name.   
Heero and Relena are still kissing! Quatre and Alexia stop walking and start kissing. So do Tonna and Duo. Trowa sees all three of couples and starts Laughing.   
Wufei is looking for Sally to see if she can fix his Gundam.   
Treize's daughter comes up behind him, and she asks, "Dad, who is that woman?" Treize tells his daughter that Une is her mother. She is surprised and upset.   
Relena and Heero are still kissing. Quatre and Alexia are still kissing. Tonna and Duo are still kissing.   
Sally is helping Wufei repair his Gundam.   
Trowa decides to head to the circus to see Catherine, but before ha can do that, Catherine runs up to him and hugs him.   
The director get's really mad because all of the actors have left, and she is mad at Dorothy for committing suicide.   
Duo and Tonna stop kissing and start talking. Quatre and Alexia stop kissing and start walking back to the studio.   
The director gets really mad and makes a Gundam. She starts to attack the city. The Gundam the director makes is really good at fighting. Duo, Quatre, Zechs, Treize, Wufei, and Trowa all must leave the women they are with. They all get into their Gundams.   
Not Heero though. He is still kissing Relena. He never shows up to help in the fight.   
The girls are a little mad at the boys. They want to help fight! So quickly they find their mobile suits and hop in. The boys don't know who they are when they come to help. All the male pilots are confused. They don't know who the girls are. The boys can't win, but the girls beat the director. The boys are so confused. They don't know who these people are who are stronger then them. They can't believe they lost and those mysterious people won! They didn't know any one was stronger then them. Of course the only people who are can be stronger them are the girls they love.   
Quickly the girls jump out of the suits and go back to where they were before the fight so the boys won't suspect anything. The boys go back to the girls and start to talk about the mysterious fighters. The girls act all innocent.   
Meanwhile the boys didn't notice Heero wasn't there. He is still kissing.   
The boys are still confused. The mobile suits the girls used were Gundams the scientist had secretly made for them. The boys want to find the mysterious fighters. So they examine the Gundams. They find them by the theater. They look almost exactly like their's. Alexia's looks like Quatre's, Tonna's like Duo's, and so on.   
The boys ask the girls if they saw the girl Gundams there when they came.   
They say, "Maybe." The guys are even more confused.   
Duo asks, "What we you trying to pull?" Quatre is looking back and forth between Alexia's Gundam and his.   
"Nothing," Tonna says.   
Duo says, "They look exactly alike."   
"They do? What do you mean?" Alexia asks.   
"See look they are the same. This one and this one," he says pointing to the Gundams.   
"Oh I see. So?" Alexia replies.   
Duo says, "I wonder why they do?"   
Meanwhile............Heero is still kissing Relena.   
Wufei asks, "Why do you act so interested, women?"   
Zechs becomes curious. Quatre is still staring at his and her Gundam looking clueless. Duo starts laughing. Trowa stares at Catherine not knowing what to think.   
Noin wonders how they found their Gundams since the were so well hidden. She doesn't say this out loud.   
Zechs says, "Do you think the fighters were old OZ pilots?"   
Treize says, "I don't know."   
Une, being the stupid one, says to Treize, "Look your Gundam looks just like mine."   
Treize says, "What?"   
Une says, "What what?"   
Tonna tries to correct her by saying, "She means your Gundam looks like that one."   
Une says, "Oops, did I say that?" All the girls look at Une like they are a little mad because she just blew their cover.   
Duo and Quatre are in shock.   
Duo says, "Let me get this straight. These are your Gundams?"   
"Yeah," Alexia says.   
They are worried, very worried. They ask if the Zero system is in them.   
Tonna replies, "Yes. We have conquered it."   
The boys start yelling out each of their girls, "You don't have the experience...." The girls just stand there silent.   
Alexia says, "You are wasting your breath. Those are ours."   
They ask how we got them.   
"The scientists made them for us. Hey we saved your butts don't insult us!" Catherine says.   
Quatre asks, "But how?"   
Alexia replies, "But how what?"   
Quatre says, "How did you learn to pilot these things?"   
Noin says, "We were born with the ability." The guys don't believe it.   
Alexia says, "But it's true!"   
"Not possible!" says Zechs.   
Noin says, "You just don't want to admit that we are better than you!"   
Duo says, "I just can't believe that you girls can do that!"   
"Well we can," Tonna says.   
"I know that Noin, Sally, and Une have had some training but the rest of you..."   
"What? You don't think we could do it?! I'm offended!" Tonna says.   
Duo says, "Well, be a normal girl."   
Tonna says, "Why would we want to be normal? You guys aren't normal!"   
Alexia says, "If you love us you'll except us for who we are."   
"Well do you love us?" she asks.   
Quatre says, "I love you, Alexia. Of course I do."   
Tonna says, "What about you Duo?"   
Duo says, "I love you Tonna."   
Catherine gives Trowa a look.   
Trowa looks lost. "Catherine.."   
Treize says to Une, "You are the light of my heart."   
Zechs says, "Noin, you should know I care very deeply for you."   
"I have always known, Zechs"   
Catherine and Trowa don't have to say much to each other to make the other understand them. Trowa's eyes show how he feels. Catherine nods.   
"Where's Heero?" Tonna asks.   
"I think he is with Relena." Alexia says smiling.   
"Oh..." Tonna says smiling.   
Duo says, "Probably kissing her."   
Tonna laughs and says to Duo, "Maybe we should do the same."   
"Quatre?"   
"Ok." Holding each other, Alexia and Quatre kiss. Duo holds Tonna in his arms, and they kiss. Treize and Une follow suit. Then Noin and Zechs. Not Sally and Wufei though or Trowa and Catherine. Duo lifts Tonna up and kind of turns her around and throws her up a little bit. Treize's daughter comes out and sees them all kissing and goes right back inside.   
When she gets inside she says, "I'm not sure I was supposed to see all that."   
Quatre stops kissing Alexia for a moment to say, "I love you, Alexia." They kiss again.   
Sally, Wufei, Catherine, and Trowa just stare. After that, Duo suggests that they all go for pizza. Duo and Tonna start walking to the pizza place hand in hand into the sunset.   
Alexia says, "Maybe we should get Heero and Relena."   
Tonna turns and says, "I think they would rather be alone."   
Alexia and Quatre hold hands and begin walking behind Tonna and Duo into the sunset. The rest walk into the sunset too. 

******************************************************************************************   
  


So how did you like it? Please review. This series is actually a lot of short stories. 


	2. Episode 2

Peace and War - Part 1

by: me and Tonna Yuy   


Disclaimer: We don't own anythin. they are all owned by everyone else. *sniff*   
Author's Note: Yes I am still workin on the next part for Unknown Paths. it will be out soon. I need more people to review otherwise i won't post anymore parts. please r&r!!!!!! Enjoy!!! @*_*@   
  
  
  


Quatre is holding a ball for everyone at his house in celebration of the new peace. Everyone is coming from different places.   
Tonna is wearing a long blue dress that has cap sleeves that come over the shoulders. Her hair is up in a small ponytail curled at the bottoms. Alexia is wearing a long white dress with cap sleeves, and her hair is up in a small bun with the rest of her hair free. Quatre is in a white tuxedo, and Duo is in a navy suit with a maroon tie. Duo is stunned by how beautiful Tonna looks, he rarely see her in a dress or skirt. Alexia and Tonna both impress their guys by how they look.   
Tonna and Alexia are dancing with their men, and the song has just ended. The girls decide to take a walk outside to get some fresh air. Quatre and Duo offer to escort them.   
They say, "We're fine." The Gundam boys are all talking together for the moment.   
Someone grabs Alexia and Tonna from behind, and they scream. Whoever grabbed the girls knocks them out. The boys hear them scream and run outside. They find a note on the ground with a knife in it.   
It says:   
If you ever want to see the girls again,   
meet us at colony 03 at 1600 hours,   
or they die!   
Quatre and Duo start freaking out. The other girls come out to see what's up. When they find out, they get all worried about Tonna and Alexia. The other Gundam boys decide that they need to watch the other girls in case something happens to them too. Duo and Quatre head off alone to go and save Tonna and Alexia. They know it is probably a trap but they don't care because they love them to much to let them die.   
Meanwhile the girls find themselves in a dark room alone, tied up in chairs with rats scurrying around their feet. A light comes on over their heads portraying a desk in front of them. It is still hard for them to see because the light is very dim.   
A man comes in and introduces himself as Colonel Popsa. He questions Tonna and Alexia and says, "Enjoying your stay here I see!" He laughs.   
Alexia says, "Not really." Tonna spits at his feet.   
"What do you want? You know they will come for us," Alexia says.   
He laughs and says, "Who the Gundam pilots? This is a trap to get them here, and when I do I'll kill them in front of you, and then you will die!"   
The girls gasp.   
Tonna says, "Shit, like I will let that happen."   
Alexia calls out, "Quatre it is a trap. I'm not worth it!" knowing that he can't hear her.   
He says, "Maybe I will let you live if you tell me where the other Gundam pilots are."   
Tonna says, "Never!"   
Alexia says, "My life isn't worth letting the peace die. Peace is what holds this universe together."   
He says, "Have it your way." Then Colonel Popsa leaves.   
Once he's left Tonna says, "We've got to find a way to get out of here!"   
"Yeah for Quatre and Duo's sake," Alexia replies.   
Meanwhile, Tonna has a pocket knife in her sock. She always carries it around in case she needs it. Tonna gets it out and cuts the rope binding her. Then she cuts Alexia's rope. Their expensive dresses are all torn. They try to open the door but they can't get it open.   
Meanwhile Duo and Quatre are coming by their Gundams.   
The girls find the ventilation shaft and crawl through it getting all dirty. They hear a conversation between Colonel Popsa, who came into their room, and someone they don't know. They say something about a plan to take over earth and space. Colonel Popsa asks the other person if he tied the girls up tightly.   
The other man replies, "Yes."   
Then Colonel Popsa says, "I hope so for your sake, we can't have any mistakes. Once the Gundam boys come we will have their Gundams. We will then kill them but not before the girls spill out where their Gundams are. we will torture the Gundam pilots in front of the girls. So they will have to tell."   
"They won't be able to stand to see their boys suffer," the other man says with a chuckle.   
The girls gasp.   
Tonna says, "We've got to stop them!"   
The other man says, "Did you hear something?"   
Then Colonel Popsa says, "Go check on the prisoners." When the guy goes to check on the girls they aren't there.   
He runs back and says, "They've escaped!"   
Colonel Popsa says, "You fool! Sound the alarm!"   
The girls crawl along the shaft looking for a way out.   
Alexia says, "We better get out of here and quick!"   
They fall into an armory room through the vent. Luckily, no one is in there. Alexia and Tonna get some weapons and sneak out. Two guards are standing outside the door. The girls hit them with their guns, and the guards fall down. Tonna and Alexia take their ID cards so they can get through the locked doors and put on their suits. In the locked doors the girls find the new model of mobile suits and get into two of them and leave. They notice that they are a lot like their Gundams.   
Duo and Quatre are almost there. When they see the girls' mobile suits they start shooting at them thinking they are enemies and not knowing who they are.   
Alexia cries out, "Stop Quatre, we're not you're..." They crash.   
Quatre calls out, "AlexiaAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" They realize what a horrible mistake they made.   
"TonnaAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"   
Duo says, "Damn it, no!" They get out of their Gundams in space. They see Tonna's mangled body floating in space, but they don't see Alexia's.   
Quatre says, "Where is she? She can't be dead she just can't be!!!"   
Duo floats over to Tonna and says, "Oh no.." with tears in his eyes. Quatre is crying and searching frantically for Alexia. Duo now holds Tonna's now unconscious body thinking she is dead. He is really crying now, but silently.   
He cries out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Quatre still searching says, "This just can't be happening!" Duo isn't paying any attention at all to Quatre.   
Quatre blaming himself says, "This is all my fault! I should have gone with her. Now she is probably dead. How can I go on living without her?"   
Duo is still not paying any attention to Quatre, he is just silent with tears streaming down his eyes. Quatre is starting to go insane again like when his father died. When Duo hugs Tonna's body, he feels a slow breath that is barely there.   
He exclaims, "She's alive!!!!" He jumps up and carries her to his Gundam. Quatre briefly looks at Duo thinking how lucky he is to have Tonna alive. Quatre now has hope about Alexia being alive. Duo straps Tonna into his Gundam, onto the back wall. Quatre doesn't know if he should stay and look some more for Alexia or if he should go. He quickly decides to stay. He thinks that if she is alive and he left, she might die.   
He says, "Go, Duo. Save the one you love."   
Duo replies, "Save the one you love, find her." He then he leaves with Tonna in his Gundam. He gets back to earth, but he doesn't see her breathing. He has to do mouth-to-mouth resesitation on her, and then she starts breathing again.   
Alexia is captured again by Colonel Popsa. She wakes up in the same dark room.   
She says, "Where am I?" She is badly wounded and has lost her memory. She looks terrible, and her suit is all ripped up. Colonel Popsa realizes that she doesn't have her memory. He tells her that Quatre destroyed every thing dear to her, and made this fake peace that hasn't solved anything by forcing the colonies into it.   
Quatre realizes Alexia might have been captured or just might be in the colony. So he leaves his Gundam outside of the colony and goes inside trying to find Alexia.   
Colonel Popsa shows Alexia a picture of Quatre and tells her who it is.   
He says, "Kill him!" He could gives her some medicine to help her get better and get out of bed. The medicine also has something in it to try to stop her from remembering anything.   
So Alexia goes outside of the building followed by men. Quatre has just entered the colony and is walking down a street. He sees Alexia running with the guards to try to find him, but he thinks she is being held captured not commanding the guards. He is a little surprised to see her walking about, but then he sees her holding a gun and gets confused. So he decides to follow her.   
He sees Alexia enter a building and tell the guards to go that way. She goes into a room and he follows her inside. She hears him behind her, and she turns around. When he closes the door he sees her pointing the gun at him.   
She says, "I will kill you!" Quatre is totally confused.   
He asks, "What are you doing Alexia?"   
She says, "Die!!" Alexia shoots at Quatre but misses.   
He dives down onto the floor and says, "What the hell are you doing, Alexia?"   
Meanwhile while all this is happening Heero, Wufei, Trowa, Zechs, Relena, Sally, Noin, and Catherine are fighting off Mobile suits that are attacking the different bases.   
Alexia says, "What do you mean? (in an innocent tone) You destroyed everything dear to me, it's time to pay."   
He says, "WHAT?!?!? I did not!"   
She says, "You destroyed my family and took over the colonies by creating a fake peace."   
Quatre asks, "Alexia what's wrong with you?" He stands up, and she follows him with her gun.   
Quatre asks, "Alexia how could I do that to you when I love you?"   
Alexia says, "What... I don't understand."   
He says, "I love you."   
She says, "How can this be? You destroyed all the things dear to me."   
He says, "I know I have made mistakes with our relationship but I didn't mean to..." She looks confused and lowers her gun a little.   
"Our relationship..." she whispers.   
Quatre says, "Our love.."   
Alexia replies confused, "Our love...?" She lowers her gun all the way. Quartre moves toward her. She quickly moves the gun up again with tears in her eyes.   
"This can't be!" He puts his arms up in the air.   
Still crying she says, "Don't move or I'll shoot."   
Quatre says, "I will die for you if that's what you want."   
"What?" Alexia asks.   
He says, "Shoot me," with such pain in his heart.   
"What????" she asks again shocked.   
Quatre says, "Go ahead and get over with it." He is almost in tears for this is the hardest thing he's ever had to do.   
She drops her gun and falls on her knees to the floor crying.   
She says, "I can't, I can't ...." crying. Quatre goes to her and gets down next to her and holds her in his arms.   
He says "Alexia....." He stands up with Alexia in his arms. He lets her rest her head on his shoulder and cry.   
Quatre says, "It's ok now, I'm here."   
Alexia begins to remember everything and says, "Oh, Quatre, I'm so sorry."   
He says, "Let's get you out of here."   
"Ok," she says as he leads her to the door.   
He's not quite sure what happened to her but he knows whatever happen was done to her by the people who kidnapped her. He vows to get revenge for causing her such pain. Quatre is going to be very protective of her so it doesn't happen again.   
He carries her to his Gundam. She is still crying a little bit but not much. He straps her into the back wall to go back to the earth, like Duo did for Tonna.   
He says, "You ok?"   
She says, "Ya," with a tear running down her eye. He kisses her.   
Meanwhile, Duo has just gotten Tonna into the hospital. She has to have an operation to stop the bleeding. She is losing a lot of blood and still hasn't regained consciousness. Quatre brings Alexia into the hospital and sees Duo. She is treated for minor injuries, and Duo is so happy that his sister is alive.   
Quatre asks, "Where's Tonna?"   
"She is being operated on right now."   
Alexia comes out and sees Duo almost in tears and asks, "What's wrong bro?"   
Duo says, "I'm so glad you're safe."   
Duo says, "I just called Heero. He just finished a battle at some base. He says that the bases have been being attacked by the mobile suits we found the girls trying to escape in. He's on his way here." Alexia gets concerned for Tonna because she is her best friend.   
Heero shows up and asks, "What happened?"   
Duo says, "Well it's a long story."   
Heero says, "Well, I got time." Duo explains it all except for the kissing and what he didn't know about Quatre and Alexia.   
Heero says, "I'm glad to see you're ok, Alexia." She only nods because she is still a little bit shaken up.   
Heero asks, "Where's Tonna?"   
The Doctor comes out right then and says, "Tonna's made it through the operation fine. She is still unconscious though. You can go see her if you want to." They all troop into her room. They are all a little worried about her.   
Heero is a little mad at Duo for blowing up the mobile suit Tonna was in and at Quatre for making the mistake of blowing Alexia up too.   
The doctor comes in and says, "All she needs is a little rest. So everyone out."   
"Ok." They all leave except for Duo.   
Duo says, "If you don't mind I'm staying right here." The doctor decides not to argue with him because is a gundam pilot.   
Heero says, "Ok, I got a couple of hotel rooms."   
Alexia says, "Ok." So Heero, Quatre, and Alexia both go to the hotel. Alexia sleeps until about noon the next day. Quatre and Heero are discussing ways of getting back at the guy who kidnapped the girls. They want revenge.   
She comes into the room and says, "I want to help too."   
Quatre says, "I don't think so, you're still injured."   
She says, "That isn't fair!"   
Quatre replies, "Oh, well too bad. I don't want you getting hurt again."   
"But...."   
Quatre says firmly, "No!"   
"You are treating me like a baby."   
Heero says, "I agree you shouldn't go."   
"You too?" She is a little mad now.   
Quatre says, "You don't know what he will do to you this time."   
"Well ok."   
Heero asks, "What do you mean, this time?"   
"Oh, it means I'll stay here," Alexia says trying to cover up.   
Heero's not convinced but says, "I'm going to check up on Tonna." He looks at her weirdly.   
"Ok," She says, "Have Duo call me. Ok, Heero?   
Heero says, "Ya, sure."   
Duo sits in a chair next to Tonna's bed the whole night. In the morning she wakes up and sees him asleep at the side of her bed.   
She kisses his forehead and tells him, "Get up, Duo."   
He gets up and hugs her saying, "You're all right!"   
Tonna says, "Of course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be?"   
Duo says, "Well I did blow up your mobile suit." She forgives Duo for blowing up the mobile suit she was in. He holds her and they kiss. Heero walks in on them kissing.   
Duo says, "Excuse me, but do I come in on you when you are kissing Relena?" Heero just stands there staring at them.   
Heero says, "I'm glad to see you are ok Tonna." She is blushing majorly   
"Thank you Heero."   
Duo says, "Ok, bye-bye now Heero." Waving him off. Tonna laughs.   
Heero decides to leave, but before he goes says, "Now stay in that bed. You and your friend have tendency to like to run off. I mean it"   
She says, "Sure, Heero."   
"Duo, Alexia wants you to call her."   
"Ok, I will." Duo says.   
Tonna waves him good bye.   
Duo says, "Where were we? Oh yes, we were kissing." He leans forward and kisses her.   
She says, "This very sweet Duo, but don't you think you'd better call your sister."   
Duo says, "Oh all right, you owe me one though." Duo gets up to call Alexia.   
Back at the hotel Heero comes back and finds Alexia kissing Quatre Then the phone rings.   
Alexia gets up and says, "I'll get it." It is Duo.   
"Hey, Alexia."   
"Hey, Duo."   
She says, "You were kissing Tonna again, and you had to stop to call me right." She knows her brother well.   
Duo says sounding innocent, "What? Not true."   
"Duoo!"   
He asks, "How are you?"   
"I'm okay tired, but okay. How is Tonna?"   
"She's fine."   
"That's good."   
Duo asks, "Was I interrupting anything?"   
She says, "No, Heero already did."   
Duo says, "Heero again?"   
Alexia replies, "Yep."   
"Have I not taught him anything?"   
Quatre and Heero are talking while Alexia and Duo are talking about the mission to destroy the mystery people who are causing trouble. She is half listening to them.   
She says, "Are you sure that will work?"   
Duo says, "What do you mean?"   
She says, "Oh Quatre and Heero are talking about the mission."   
"What mission?"   
Alexia has an idea and says, "Can I talk to Tonna?"   
"Ok," but before he hands over the phone to her he says, "You have to tell me about the mission afterward though."   
"Ok."   
Tonna gets on the phone and says, "Hi, Alexia, are you ok?"   
She replies, "I few bruises here and there, nothing that big."   
She says, "Good."   
"Are you ok?"   
Tonna says, "I'm fine."   
Alexia says in a whisper so the boys don't hear, "Ok, we got to destroy these guys."   
Duo goes to the restroom while Tonna says, "I know, but how are we going to get to our Gundams without the guys noticing."   
"Hmm, that's a good question."   
"We've got to get them to go. I know I wish I could be around them more, but we won't get out of here unless they leave."   
"Right. I can ask Quatre and Heero to go out and run an errand for me. What will you say to Duo?"   
"I'll tell him to go out and get me a bunch of stuff. Shhh, Dou's back."   
Alexia says, "Ok, let's do it!"   
Duo says, "Let me talk to Alexia."   
Tonna says to Duo, "Sure thing."   
She says into the phone, "Alexia, Duo wants to talk to you."   
Alexia talks to Duo now.   
"Hey, Duo."   
"So what is the mission?" he asks. She tells him about the mission.   
Alexia then says, "Well I got to go. I love you, bro."   
He says, "Luv ya too."   
"Bye!"   
"Bye!" Alexia hangs up and asks Heero and Quatre if they would go and get me some Tylenol for her aches and pains. They leave.   
Tonna tells Duo, "Duo you know I love flowers, could you please run out and get me some?"   
"Sure, anything for you," he says and then leaves.   
Tonna tries to get out of bed, but feels a sharp pain in her lower side. She gets up anyway and leaves. For some reason no one sees her go. Their Gundams are hidden in the forest by the school. They meet each other there. Alexia is limping and Tonna is holding her side. They greet each other when they get there.   
Alexia says, "Ok, all we have to do is go to the colony, destroy their weapons and them, and get back here in time so that the boys will never notice we were gone."   
"Right we can do that we did it once before, we can do it again." They get into their Gundams, and they fly off into space.   
Meanwhile Quatre comes back to the hotel room about ten minutes later saying, "I forgot to get my money." He looks around and Alexia is gone.   
Quatre yells out, "Heero, She's Gone! Shit, I told her not to leave without telling us."   
"She's gone? Damnit!"   
Quatre says, "She probably went to her Gundam."   
"Yeah probably, but where is it?" Heero asks.   
"I don't know."   
Heero says, "We better stop by the hospital to see if Tonna ran off too."   
Quatre says, "Yeah, that's a good idea." They go to the hospital.   
Meanwhile Duo's at the flower shop talking to himself he says, "She'll probably likes some roses and lilies...." He is picking the flowers up as he says their names. Then he sees Heero and Quatre. It takes a minute after he see them run by to catch on.   
He says, "Hey, wait a minute. She tricked me. Damnit!" He drops the flowers and runs out of the store and up to Tonna's room. He meets Quatre and Heero in her room. The bed is empty and all the boys are cussing.   
Duo says, "She's gone. Damn!"   
Duo turns to Quatre, "Is Alexia gone too?"   
Quatre says, "Yep, are u surprised?"   
Duo says, "I thought so."   
Heero says, "They probably are already in space."   
Quatre says, "Yeah, probably on their way to the colonies."   
Duo says, "Well, what are we waiting for?"   
Quatre says, "Let's go."   
Heero says, on their way to the Gundams, "Wait, we better let the other Gundam pilots know first."   
"Good idea," Duo says. Quatre calls up the main building and tells the other Gundam pilots what has happened.   
Trowa says, "Ok, we will meet you in space and take care of these guys once and for all."   
Quatre says, "Okay. Thanks, Trowa!"   
Duo says in the car, "I hope we aren't to late. They are in no condition to fight!"   
Quatre says, "Yeah, they could die!"   
Heero says nothing but goes, 'Mmmmm' nodding his head in agreement. They get to their Gundams and get in and set off to space.   
Meanwhile the girls are having a little trouble controlling their Gundams because of their injuries. They are just about to get captured by a lot of mobile suits when the Gundam boys show up. They kill the enemy and start yelling at the girls.   
Tonna faints because she is loosing blood again, and Alexia yells out in pain while they are still yelling at them. Quatre rushes to Alexia's Gundam and Duo and Heero to Tonna's. Duo also looks over to see if Alexia is ok   
Duo asks, "Tonna, are you all right?" She doesn't reply. Duo finds that she has fainted when he opens the door and she falls right out of the Gundam into his arms. Heero goes over and helps Quatre with the door to Alexia's Gundam. Quatre holds out hand to help her out.   
He says, "Oh my God, are you all right Alexia?"   
She says, "I don't know, my leg..."   
Quatre says, "Let me look at it."   
She says, "Ok," and cries out in pain when she tries to move it.   
Heero moves over to help Duo. Duo is trying to get Tonna to wake up but it isn't working.   
Heero keeps saying, "Tonna..." While holding her, Duo sees that his hand has because covered in blood.   
Duo says, "Oh no, not again!" Heero goes into his Gundam and gets a first aid kit. He brings it out and wraps Tonna's wound.   
Quatre see that Alexia has broken and fractured her leg in many places. Quatre uses one of these rape things and sets her leg and Alexia cries out in pain. The other Gundam pilots, Trowa, Sally, Wufei, Catherine, Relena, Noin, and Zechs, come up in their Gundams and get out. They all try to help out, and Relena goes to Heero to help him out.   
While everyone is out of their Gundams all these Aries come and they make them put their hands up and surrender, or they'll shoot us. All twelve of them are taken into the Colony. Duo must carry Tonna in, and Quatre had to carry Alexia because her leg is broken. They are all tied up and taken into one big dark room. Everyone is leaning over Alexia and Tonna.   
The leader of all this comes in and says, "This is so much better then I thought. I don't have to take you all out one at a time, just all at once. Oh, and I see our original prisoners are hurt." Alexia lowers her head ashamed.   
Wufei says, "Go ahead and kill us, but spare the women." The women protest.   
Colonel Popsa says, "Why don't I kill you all? Then it would be fair." They all know that they are in so much trouble because they were all caught, there is no one to save them. Tonna begins to wake up.   
She says, "Duo, where are we?"   
Colonel Popsa says, "Welcome to hell!"   
Duo says, "Lie still. Don't try to move." Tonna is in shock to see them all caught.   
Colonel Popsa says laughing, "This will be fun. So who do you want to die first?"   
Alexia says, "Kill me first," crying, and everyone turns and looks at her when she says this.   
Duo says, "What?!?"   
Tonna cries out, "Noooo!"   
Quatre says, "I won't let you."   
Tonna says, "Don't give up now."   
Colonel Popsa says, "There is no point in thinking you can get out, Just say goodbye." He pulls the trigger and Quatre jumps in front of Alexia and takes the bullet. He cries out in pain.   
Alexia yells out, "Quatre!!!!!!" She tries to move over to him but she is in so much pain that she can't and falls on to him. Quatre yelps in pain.   
Tonna tries and get up and says, "Oh no!!!!!" and she collapses on the floor.   
Alexia holds his head and says, "Oh, Quatre."   
Duo turns to Colonel Popsa, "You monster!!!" and he jumps on him. Duo tries to get the gun, but he pulls the trigger and the bullet hits Alexia. Tonna screams as Alexia faints. Tonna is now pulling herself toward Alexia. All the others are gathered around Alexia and Quatre.   
Duo gets the gun and points it at the guy saying, "You shot my sister and my friend! You are gonna pay big time!" Duo shoots the guy 20 times because he is so mad! Backup troops come in. Tonna is balling in tears.   
Quatre is looking at Alexia and saying her name and Saying, "Noooo...." Tonna cries out in pain as she pulls off her bandage to put on Alexia. The backup troops surround them. Heero starts jumping on the guys and trying to get their guns.   
Heero yells, "Duck!" Everyone ducks as a gun goes off and a bullet goes into the wall. Zechs, Noin, Wufei, and Sally jump on other guards. Trowa covers Catherine.   
Then a guy points his gun at Alexia and says, "If you don't stop I'll shoot." Everyone stops dead in their tracks. Tonna jumps up with the little strength she has left to stop him and she falls over on him as a bullet goes into her shoulder.   
Duo says, "Oh, Hell!"   
Heero says, "We got to get out of here quick. This is turning into a bloody mess."   
Duo says, "Yeah, they'll die soon if we can't get them help now." They all start pouncing on the guys again, and Quatre starts stroking Alexia's hair and saying her name. Quatre tries to get up, and Trowa comes over to help him He can't. Instead he cries out in pain. Duo tries to help Tonna up, but she just falls to the ground. The guy that Tonna knocked over finds a gun and points it at Alexia's head. No one moves.   
Tonna says to the guy, "Put the gun down."   
He doesn't and says, "I don't think so."   
She says, "If your going to kill someone kill me. Let her live."   
The guys says, "If that's the way you want it." He points the gun at Tonna.   
Then Duo yells, "NOOOOOOOOOO! Kill me instead!" The guy pulls the trigger and Duo jumps in front of Tonna taking the bullet in the chest.   
She Screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" He falls down instantly and Tonna crouches over him crying and saying his name.   
With his last breaths he says to Tonna, "I love you, Tonna!"   
She cries out, "Duo, no, don't leave me!" Heero now sees the situation is desperate.   
The guy says, "Who's next?"   
Four People are shoot, and Alexia and Duo look dead. Tonna gets down on her knees and begs for mercy. Alexia is still unconscious, and there is a puddle of blood surrounding her right side. Quatre is crying over Alexia.   
Tonna says, "Please, please don't kill anyone else."   
The guard points the gun at Tonna and says, "You're stubborn, you won't die."   
Zechs says, "Stop shooting the women."   
Wufei says, "Stop this now!"   
Relena says, "All we want is peace, not war."   
The guy says, "I will only kill one more person. Ok?"   
He points the gun at Relena and says, "This is for your Peace, Relena Peacecraft!" He shoots, but Heero takes the bullet, right in the heart.   
Relena yells, "Heeroooooo!!!!!!!" The man who shoot him is also hurt. He falls backward and dies. The other guards have all been knocked out, too. Everyone is leaning over Duo, Heero, Alexia, Quatre, and Tonna. Well Quatre is leaning over Alexia and Tonna over Duo. Relena is leaning over Heero. Zechs is leaning over Heero, by Relena. Now there are five people shoot, and three look like they are dead.   
Sally says, "What are we waiting for? Lets get these injured people out of here. NOW!!!"   
She takes out a knife from her pocket and cuts everyone's bindings. Zechs helps carry Heero with Relena. Trowa comes over and helps Quatre. Noin and Sally get Alexia up, but she looks so pale! Quatre is really worried about her, and he keeps looking at her. Tonna tries to get Duo but falls. Full of determination she gets up slowly with Duo. Wufei comes and helps her with Duo. Catherine helps hold her up, or she would fall.   
Everyone heads out and down a long hall. They all get out of the building. Tonna has tears running down her cheeks for her brother and Duo. Everyone stares at them. One person asks if she could help them.   
They reply yes, and Tonna says, "Call 911! We need help fast, or these people will die!"   
An ambulance comes, and the medics say, "What in the world happened here? It looks like you all got shot!"   
Wufei says, "No time for an explanation. Get them help now!!!!!" They make them treat Duo, Alexia, and Heero first. They all rush to the hospital's emergency room. When Tonna, Quatre, and the rest get there, Tonna falls on the floor. They get a doctor quickly to look at Tonna and Quatre. Everyone is out in the waiting room very worried. They all look terrible.   
Quatre is released pretty soon. He just had the bullet in his arm taken out. He is sooooo worried about Alexia. Tonna is ok. Some of the people in the waiting room come and visit her. Relena visits her.   
The doctor comes into her room and says, "I am very sorry, but we could not save him."   
Tonna asks, "Who?"   
The doctor replies, "Heero."   
She cries out starting to cry, "Nooooooo!!!!" Relena is in too much shock to say anything, and she cries so much that Zechs comes in letting her cry on his shoulder. Everyone finds out the Heero died, but no one knows about Alexia or Duo yet.   
Tonna says to herself, "What point do I have in living any more?, My brother is dead, my best friend is probably dead, and my love is probably dead."   
She says outloud, "Heero always tried to commit suicide, so why not me?" No one lets her. A doctor comes in and says that Duo is going to be all right.   
Tonna yells out, "Oh my gosh, thank you Lord!" Then the doctor comes in and tells everyone that he had made a mistake, that Heero is not dead but in fact alive.   
Then the doctor says, "We don't know if the girl is going to make it though." Tonna starts crying and so does Quatre.   
Relena says, "I know he was to strong to die, but I hope Alexia is all right." Alexia is in a coma.   
Quatre keeps saying, "No, no, no......" Quatre goes and sits by Alexia's side.   
He says, "You can't give up now. You've got to fight this, for our love." The doctor says that they can see Duo now. Tonna tries to get out of her bed, but the doctor pushes her back down.   
He says, "You're not going anywhere."   
She says, "That's not fair! You expect me to wait? I think not."   
Noin says, "Hold it, Tonna, remember what happened last time you left before you were fully recovered?"   
Tonna says, "Fine. I still think it isn't fair though." While everyone else goes to see Duo, Tonna gets out of bed and says, "Like hell, I'm going to wait." She starts slowly towards his room, and when she gets into the room, she falls on to Duo's bed.   
Duo exclaims, "Tonna!" Everyone looks at Tonna.   
She says to Duo, "Hey, you were about to do the same thing."   
He says, "Of course."   
The doctor comes in and seeing Tonna says, "What are you doing in here?"   
She says, "Seeing my love. Did you think I was going to stay and not come to see him? And after I'm done seeing him I'm going to go see my brother. You can't stop me!"   
Duo says, "Tonna, you need rest."   
She says, "I'll rest here with you then."   
He says, "Ok, I'm cool with that." Everyone looks at him.   
Duo asks, "Is Alexia okay?"   
Tonna says, "We don't know yet." She is very concerned!   
Meanwhile, Relena went to see Heero all alone.   
"Relena."   
Relena says, "Why did you save me?"   
He only says, "Relena..." She kisses him and he kisses her back to her surprise.   
Then after that a doctor comes into the room where Tonna and Duo are and says, "The girl is in a coma, and it doesn't look good."   
Tonna says, "Oh no..." Duo looks up and is really sad. The doctor leaves   
Duo says, "She can't die."   
Quatre is in Alexia's room with her holding her hand.   
He says, "Please don't leave me, Alexia. I can't live with out you." He starts to cry. Her monitor goes in a line and goes beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee....   
He says, "Please don't go, I love you!" Then all these doctors come in. The doctors shoo Quatre out so they can find out what is wrong with her.   
Quatre is crying and saying, "No! No! No!"   
Duo and Tonna are praying for her. They see Quatre walk by in tears.   
Duo stiffens, Tonna says, "Oh no.... It can't be." Tonna buries her head in Duo's arms, crying. Duo starts crying a little bit.   
A doctor comes into the room and says, "She is alive but barely."   
Duo says, "Thank god!" Quatre asks to see her again.   
The doctor says, "No, I'm sorry her condition is unstable."   
Quatre is sad and really worried. He decides to go for a walk alone, and while he is walking he is talking to himself, blaming himself. He starts to get really mad and starts cussing. He starts kicking everything he sees and starts to have memories of his fathers death. He pulls out his gun and is going to shoot himself when Trowa comes and stops him.   
Trowa says, "You have a long life ahead of you don't cut it short."   
Then he says, "You can't commit suicide. We are done with that part of our lives." He takes the gun from Quatre.   
Quatre says, "You're right" He walks back to the hospital with Trowa. They go inside and Quatre asks if he can see Alexia now.   
The doctor says, "Ok, fine."   
So he goes in and sits by her side and he falls a sleep by her with his head on her hand. He is really tired. She moves her hand and feel his face. Quatre wakes up.   
With her eyes closed she whispers, "Quatre.." She doesn't say it very loud because she is still so weak.   
He looks up at her and she says "Quatre..."   
He whispers, "Alexia." His fingers touch her cheek.   
She slowly opens her eyes and she says, "Quatre."   
Then he says, "Alexia." He leans forward towards her and he kisses her, long and passionate.   
He says, "Alexia, this is my fault."   
"No it's not, it's mine. If I hadn't run off, none of this would have happened."   
He says, "No, I shouldn't have left you. I should have escorted you outside."   
Tonna limps into the doorway and says, "Alexia!"   
Duo yells from the room he is in, "Hey sis, I'm so glad you are ok!"   
Alexia looks really bad. She has a cast on her leg and her chest has a big bandage around it. Tonna doesn't look to great either. She has a big bandage rapped around her waste. Tonna almost falls down, and makes a little cry for pain.   
Duo says, "Tonna, get back in here!"   
She says, "No, Duo. I want to see Alexia."   
Alexia says weakly, "Tonna."   
The doctor comes over to Tonna and says, "Get back in bed!"   
She pulls out a small gun and says, "Would you like to discuss it with my gun?"   
Alexia says, "Tonna don't." Tonna looks over at her.   
She says, "Haven't we seen enough blood?"   
Tonna says, "Yeah." She puts her gun away. She lets the doctor escort her back to her room.   
Relena is still with Heero.   
Everyone visits all of four of us.   
It's the next day, and Tonna is finally able to get out of bed. Well, she kind of insists on it. She visits Alexia and she sees that Quatre slept by her bed that night.   
She says to Alexia, "Isn't he sweet?"   
Alexia say, "Yeah he is." They both smile.   
Tonna says, "Well, it looks like peace has finally been restored to the Earth and the colonies."   
Alexia says, "Yeah, maybe it will stay like this for once."   
Tonna says, "I hope so." Tonna leaves to go see Duo and Quatre wakes up.   
Alexia says to Quatre, "I love you!"   
He says, "I love you too, Alexia. I always will. No matter what happens."   
She says, "Oh, Quatre!" They kiss.   
Meanwhile, Tonna says to Duo, "Good morning my God of Death!"   
He says, "Good morning my sunshine!"   
Then he says, "Shesh, don't call me that. I like it, but sometimes it's all too true." Tonna laughs at him and he laughs with her.   
She sits at the base of his bed and says, "Everything's going to be ok now."   
He says, "Wait a minute there. I'm suppose to say that!"   
She says to Duo, "I'm going to go see Heero."   
Duo says, "Ok, but maybe you'd better knock first."   
She says, "Don't worry, I will." She laughs. She hobbles down the hall and knocks on the door.   
She hears Heero say, "Come in." She goes in. Relena is there.   
Tonna says, "Heero, I'm so glad you're ok!"   
He says, "Yeah."   
She says, "Oh, hello, Relena."   
She says, "Hi, Tonna."   
Tonna asks, "Am I interrupting anything?" Relena blushes. Heero looks at Relena.   
Tonna says, "Sorry."   
She says, "I just wanted to check on you, Heero. I'll leave you two alone." She goes back to Duo and sits next to him.   
He looks at her and says, "I love you, Tonna."   
She stares into his eyes and says, "I love you too, Duo."   
Meanwhile Quatre and Alexia stop kissing. They can't kiss forever like Heero and Relena can. Quatre hugs her, and she yelps because of her chest.   
He says, "Oh, I'm sorry Alexia." Quatre holds her hand and smiles at her. She smiles back.   
Two days pass, and they let Tonna, Duo, Heero, and Alexia out of the hospital. They all walk into the sunset. 

******************************************************************************************   


So was it better then the last one? please review! 


	3. Episode 3

Author's Notes: hey this is the next part we are almost finished with the next part. i worked extra hard on getting this edited so u all can read it. hope u like it please r&r

Disclaimer: we don't own Gundam Wing but we do own the plot and Alexia and Tonna

Dedication: i dedicate this to my very close friend Morgan aka Ana luv yas girl!!! :D (an: hehe u don't know what that means!)   


  


Peace and War   
by: BabySnowAngel & Tonna Yuy

  
  
  
  
  


Alexia goes over to meet Quatre at his apartment on her crutches. When she gets there there is a big box on the table. She asks Quatre what is inside of it.   
He says, "Why don't you open it?"   
Alexia's eyes light up when she sees a Australian Shepherd puppy.   
She says, "Oh, Quatre, it's so cute, you're so sweet! Thank you!" She stares into his eyes and picks up the puppy. They kiss with the puppy in between them.   
After the kiss he asks, "Do you want a cup of tea?"   
Alexia says, "Sure."   
He says, "What kind, I have peppermint, Earl Gray, English breakfast, etc." He loves that tea.   
She says, "I don't care."   
He says "Sure, I'll pick." He walks into the kitchen while Alexia plays with the puppy. Then Duo comes over, he is Quatre's roommate. Duo is panic stricken.   
Alexia says, "Hi, Duo."   
Quatre asks, "What's wrong, Duo?"   
Duo says, "Hey Alexia," Then mumbles, "Oh, nothing."   
Alexia picks up the puppy and shows her to Duo saying, "Isn't she cute?!"   
Duo says in a non excited tone, "Oh great, Alexia just got a puppy?"   
Alexia says with small tears in her eyes, "You don't like her?"   
Duo says, "He isn't staying here is he? Oh, Quatre, you just had to give her a puppy didn't you?" Duo is acting kind of rudely.   
Duo says, "I have to go get something from the store." He leaves a hurt Alexia behind.   
Quatre says, "Don't worry about it. Duo has just been acting strange recently."   
She says, "He has?"   
Quatre says, "Yeah I don't know why either."   
Alexia says, "Hmm... Tonna hasn't said anything about it. I wonder what is going on with him."   
Quatre says, "I don't know, but it has to be big or he wouldn't be acting like this."   
She says, "Yup, it must be."   
Meanwhile Duo is walking down the street.   
He says to himself, "I wonder if she will say, 'yes'."   
After that he thinks thinks, 'What I am I going to do? I don't know how to do this or say this, what if she says 'no'?' Then he passes a jewelry store. He looks in the widow and sees engagement rings. He decides to go inside. He takes a look around and spots the perfect ring. He asks to see it.   
It has a medium size diamond, with a gold band. It is simple but really pretty. It is kind of expense though. He looks at it and he decides to get it. He hopes that it is the right size. He leaves the store and pulls his hat down low because he wants no one to see him.   
Tonna is at Heero's. She is reading, and he is loading his gun, talking some.   
She says, "Have you noticed anything strange about Duo lately?"   
He says "I wouldn't know, Duo is Duo." Tonna gets up to go.   
Heero asks, "Where are you going Tonna?"   
She says, "To see Duo."   
Meanwhile Duo has just gotten back to his apartment. Alexia and Quatre are still there.   
Quatre says, "Where have you been Duo?"   
He replies, "I went for a walk." Then the doorbell rings, and Duo goes into his room.   
Alexia says, "I'll get it!" She opens the door and says, "Hi, Tonna." She was expecting it to be Tonna.   
She says, "Come in."   
Tonna asks, "Am I interrupting anything? Is Duo here?"   
Alexia says, "Yeah, he is in his room."   
She says, "Okay," and heads to his room.   
Alexia says to Quatre, "Maybe we should leave them alone."   
He says, "Yeah, you're right." They leave and go for a quiet stroll alone.   
Duo is a little shocked to see Tonna.   
He says, "Umm, oh, hi, Tonna."   
She says, "Duo, is something wrong?"   
He says, "No, nothing is wrong." He is trying to cover up. Tonna can still tell he is hiding something.   
She says, "Really? You know you can tell me anything?"   
Duo says, "Tonna, don't you think I'd tell you if something was wrong?"   
Tonna says, "Well I hope you would. Well, okay, but I'm here if you need to talk. Pizza sound good to you tonight? We can order it in....Duo?"   
He is drifting off not paying Tonna any attention.   
Duo says, "Huh? Did you say something?"   
She says, "What is up with you, Duo?"   
He says, "What? Nothing, I said nothing."   
Tonna says, "You were spacing out on me. You don't usually do that."   
He says, "I'm just tired that's all."   
She says, "Do you need some time alone?"   
"No, no," Duo said turning to her, "let's go out to dinner tonight." He's going to try to propose to night.   
She says, "Okay , sure." So they leave for the restaurant. It's one of those really nice ones that he chooses.   
Tonna asks, "Why are we going here?" He usually takes her to really causal restaurants.   
He says, "To try something different."   
She says, "Oh...okay." She begins to think he wants to break up with her and gets a little worried.   
Tonna says, "This is really nice. Thanks for bringing me here, Duo."   
Duo says, "Yeah, this is really great isn't it?"   
She says, "Yeah." She is really nervous.   
He says, "What are you going to order?"   
She says, "Umm...maybe the salmon."   
He says, "That's a good choice."   
"What are you getting?"   
He says, "The steak."   
Tonna says, "Looks good."   
He says, "The reason I brought you here was to tell you something."   
She says really sadly, "You want to break up with me?"   
He says, "No, no, that's not it." Right before he can say anything, Relena comes in.   
Tonna turns and sees her and says, "Oh, hi, Relena." She comes over and sits with them. Duo is looking like he is just about to kill her.   
She says, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything,"   
Tonna says, "No." Duo tries to get her attention to leave, but it doesn't work. Duo is really mad at Relena but he doesn't show it.   
Relena after staying for about two hours finally says, "I'm sorry but I have to go."   
Tonna says, "Oh, okay. Bye, Relena." Duo is like FINALLY!   
Duo happy to see her go says, "Bye, Relena!!!" It's late and all Tonna wants to do is go home. She still doesn't get if he was going to break up with her or not.   
He says, "Let's go for a walk."   
She says, "Okay." They go to the park and run in to Alexia and Quatre. Duo is just again going to tell her something important.   
"Hi Duo, Tonna," Alexia says.   
Tonna says, "Hi Alexia, Quatre."   
Duo mumbles something like, "Why can't we be alone?" But no one can understand him.   
Alexia says, "Did you say something Duo?"   
He says, "No."   
Quatre says, "It certainly is a nice romantic evening."   
Alexia asks, "So how was your date tonight?"   
Tonna says, "Well..."   
Duo says, "It sucked!"   
Alexia says, "It did? Why?"   
Duo says, "Did I say that? I meant it was really nice."   
Alexia says, "Mmm." She says to herself, "Something is really wrong with Duo."   
Tonna is really upset now, because even though Duo won't admit it she still thinks something is up.   
Alexia says, "We are going to head back to his apartment we'll see you later." They start walking away.   
Tonna turns to Duo not being able to take it anymore and says, "Duo, stop this! I know there is something wrong. You aren't your normal self. It is really bothering me that you're lying to me."   
He says, "This whole evening has been terrible! I wanted to ask you something but now I can't."   
She says, "Ask me what?"   
Duo says, "Oh, nothing important" He is down and kind of sad. He starts walking.   
Tonna says, "Well if it wasn't important why are you so worked up?"   
He says, "It's just that....nothing, I just need some time alone."   
Tonna stops while he starts to walk away.   
She says sadly, "Duo...I think we both need some time alone."   
He says, "No, Tonna, come here." Duo turns around and embraces her in his arms. It is sunset! She feels a tear run down his cheek onto hers.   
She whispers, "Duo..."   
He says, "Tonna I have thought and thought this over in my head over the past couple of weeks, and I have decided that this is the right time to ask."   
Tonna says, "Duo what? Ask what?"   
"Will you marry me?"   
"You want to what?"   
Then he pulls away from her and he kneels. He takes out a black velvet box and opens it up revealing the ring he had bought earlier.   
He holds her hand and says, "Tonna, will you marry me?"   
Tonna is crying tears of happiness as he puts the ring on her finger and stands up and looks into her eyes.   
She says, "Oh, Duo.........."   
Then she says, "Of course I will!" They kiss. When they stop kissing Tonna says, "So that is what you were all worked up over."   
Duo blushes and says, "Okay, Let's throw a party!"   
Tonna says, "Great idea! We will invite everyone and tell them all at the same time."   
He smiles, "Tomorrow?"   
Tonna says, "Why not! Let's hurry up and call everyone!" They both rush to the telephone booth. So then they begin to walk back to Duo's motorcycle to go to his place because they have to tell Alexia and Quatre about the party. They hop on his motorcycle and go to his apartment.   
Quatre and Alexia are talking about Duo and what is going on with him. They are talking and Tonna and Duo come in all smiling and holding hands.   
Quatre mutters, "Looks like you two made up."   
Tonna with a really big smile and a giggle says, "Yup, we did."   
Alexia is looking at them a little strangely, and Duo says, "What's up with you Alexia?"   
She says, "Well you guys went from almost breaking up to smiling and giggling at each other."   
Duo says, " Oh. Well, Tonna and I are holding a party tomorrow."   
"Do you want to come?" Tonna asks.   
Alexia says, "Of course, sounds fun!"   
Quatre says, "Count me in."   
Tonna says, "Great! It's at 7:00 tomorrow night."   
Alexia says, "I'm kinda tired. I am going to head back to our apartment. Are you coming Tonna?"   
Tonna goes up to Duo and whispers in his ear, "Thank you, Duo, this was the best night of my life. I love you."   
Quatre and Alexia are thinking, "How in the world did they make up so quick?" Then Alexia and Quatre say good night and kiss. Alexia and Tonna walk out the door.   
It's the morning, and Tonna is up in their apartment making breakfast humming. Alexia just got up. She is surprised because Tonna is never up early.   
Alexia says, "Are you feeling okay, Tonna?"   
Tonna says, "I'm fine, never felt better."   
Alexia says, "Okay." She looks at her weirdly. Alexia starts to ask about Tonna and Duo and what happened last night.   
Tonna says with a smile on her face, "Oh we just talked a little and kissed."   
Alexia says, "Oh really, that's all. When I left you seemed like you were in tears, and when you got back you seemed like it was the happiest day of your life."   
Tonna says, "It was the happiest day of my life." Alexia is starting to get a little suspicious.   
Tonna says as she hands Alexia a plate of pancakes, "Here have some pancakes."   
Alexia says suspiciously, "Why was it so wonderful Tonna?" Tonna stuffs her face so she wouldn't have to answer her and mumbles something.   
Alexia says, "What?"   
Tonna swallows and says, "Oh, it was a really nice evening and he just made it perfect."   
Alexia says, "Oh."   
Tonna says, "You know, I was just kind of tired and he cheered me up with his normal funny jokes. He was just sweet, that's all."   
Alexia says, "Oh, that's all. I thought he had gone and proposed to you or something."   
Tonna goes red, but quickly tries to cover it up by saying, "How are the pancakes?"   
Alexia says, "They are really good!"   
Tonna says, "Thanks." Sophie rubs against Alexia's leg.   
Alexia says picking her up, "Hi, Sophie."   
Tonna says, "You have a dog?"   
Alexia replies, "Yeah, she has been here all night. You didn't notice her?"   
Tonna blushing, "No actually I didn't notice her. Sorry."   
"That's okay."   
Tonna says smiling, "So how was your night with Quatre?"   
Alexia sighs and says, "It was really nice."   
Tonna says as she gets up, "That's good. Hey can you do me a favor and meet Catherine and Trowa at the airport? I have to go and run a few errands."   
"Sure, when is their shuttle?"   
Tonna says, "11:00."   
Alexia says, "Okay see you at the party." Alexia calls Quatre up and asks him if he wants to come with her to the airport.   
He says, "Yes." She agrees to meet him at his apartment in an hour, It's like 9:00.   
She says, "Is it just me, or do you think something really weird is going on between Duo and Tonna?"   
He says, "Yeah there is something up with them. Well I'll see you in an hour."   
Alexia decides to decide what to wear at the party. She will wear her mission clothes. They are short khaki shorts and a light blue short sleeved shirt with leather Doc Martin sandals. Hair hair will be in a half ponytail that reaches her lower back.   
Tonna's normal cloths will be Blue jeans with a white short sleeve shirt and Teevas. Her hair will be in two small pony tails that are braided and reach to her lower back.   
Tonna goes and meets Duo in the mall.   
She walks up to Duo, and Duo says, "How is my bride-to-be this morning?"   
She says, "Good and my husband to be?"   
He says, "Better than ever before." They kiss.   
Tonna says, "We need to decide on a date for the wedding."   
He says, "How about this spring."   
She says, "That is perfect." They go off to buy stuff hand in hand.   
Meanwhile an hour later Quatre and Alexia are heading for the airport. Quatre is driving.   
Quatre says, "Looking forward to the party tonight?"   
Alexia replies, "Yeah I want to find out what they are hiding."   
He says, "I Know."   
Alexia says, "Heero, probably knows. He knows most everything."   
Quatre says, "Yeah, he probably does. We will have to ask him about it." They arrive at the airport. They get out and find the gate that they are going to be at. The two sit down and talk while they wait. The shuttle is now just landing. He puts his arm around he,r and she snuggles into his arm. He smiles. Alexia smiles back, and they kiss.   
Then Trowa sees them in the kiss and says, "Hey guys."   
The two lovers blush. Catherine and Alexia hug, and Trowa and Quatre shake hands.   
Catherine's asks, "Do you know why they are holding this party?"   
Alexia says, "No, they just popped it on us too."   
Everyone gets ready for the party except for Tonna and Duo who are already and waiting for the others to arrive. Tonna is nervous about telling everyone. She wonders what Heero will think. Duo is trying to calm her down because she is going nutso. Duo is fine about the whole thing, he doesn't care what anyone else thinks. He finally gets Tonna calm then Heero and Relena arrive.   
Quatre comes and picks Alexia up, and they are on their way. Then Trowa and Catherine arrive.   
Tonna says, "Hey Heero. Hey, Relena."   
Alexia and Quatre arrive. Zechs and Noin have gotten there too. They are just waiting for Sally and Wufei. They all talk for a little bit. Alexia is talking to Noin about something. Duo is talking to Heero. Quatre is talking to Trowa. Tonna is talking to Catherine and Zechs. Then Sally and Wufei arrive.   
Well, everyone is talking to everyone else, except for Tonna and Duo. Tonna is nervous again. Everyone is wondering why they decided to have this party. and Duo is talking to her trying to get her to keep her cool. Alexia notices that Tonna is losing it so she is a little worried.   
Wufei says, "Woman why are they holding this party?"   
Tonna finally says, "Okay, everyone we have an announcement to make." She has everyone's attention.   
Duo says, "We are going to have a baby." Everyone is shocked.   
Tonna quickly says, "NO, we are not!"   
Duo says, "Actually we, Tonna and I, are...."   
Tonna finishes, "Going to get married!"   
Alexia gasps. She never expected this. Everyone is in shock at what they said. Heero looks like someone stuck a knife in his back. Everyone is too shocked to say anything.   
Duo says, "Well, you all seemed shocked. All I did was propose to her."   
Tonna says to Duo starting to cry, "They aren't happy for us."   
Duo holds her in his arms and says, "Don't worry. I don't care if they like it or not, we will get married."   
Alexia says seeing her sad, "No, no, we are happy for you. We just didn't expect it." She walks over to her and says, "At least I am happy for you." The two girls hug. Alexia turns around looking at everyone after that wondering what they think.   
Tonna says through tears, "Thanks." She stops crying.   
Quatre says shaking Duo's hand, "Congratulations, Tonna, Duo." Everyone start congratulating them except Heero. Heero doesn't like it at all. He doesn't trust Duo with Tonna.   
Tonna says, "Excuse me, I have to go get something." She runs off with tears in her eyes. Alexia knows that something is wrong so she follows her. Duo sees her go and turns back to Heero. He is really mad.   
Alexia catches up to her, and she is crying.   
She asks, "What is wrong Tonna?"   
She says, "Heero."   
Duo says to Heero, "Why did u do that?!" He is really pissed.   
Heero says in his monotone voice, "I don't approve."   
Duo says, "You don't approve what?"   
He says, "You and my sister."   
Duo says, "To hell if you approve! I don't care! This is the way it is going to be!"   
Then Heero says, "No there will be no wedding!"   
Duo says, "Try to stop me!"   
Heero says, "Okay!" They go outside and start fighting. Tonna gets up to go find them along with Alexia. They see them fighting.   
Tonna runs over saying, "No! No! No!" She gets in between them making them stop. They both still look like they are going to rip each other apart.   
Tonna says, "Why?"   
Duo says, "Heero, here doesn't approve of us."   
Tonna says, "You don't Heero why?"   
"I don't trust him."   
Tonna says, "Why not?"   
Duo says, "Yeah, why not?"   
He says, "You almost killed her."   
Tonna is shocked and says, "All because of that? That is what this is about?!"   
Duo says, "I didn't mean to, besides you have tried to kill Relena a dozen times."   
Heero says, "Well this is different."   
Tonna can't believe she is hearing this conversation.   
Alexia says, "This is a stupid thing to fight over."   
Tonna says, "Heero he didn't mean to almost kill me. He didn't know. You would have done the same thing."   
Heero turns away, "I know, and I would have killed you."   
Tonna says, "Heero, it's okay."   
Duo says, "Heero, look, I love Tonna, and I am going to marry her."   
Tonna says, "Heero?"   
Heero says, "I still don't approve, but I won't try to stop you."   
Tonna says hugging him, "Oh, Heero."   
He says, "Look, Tonna, I am the only person you've had to ever to protect you. I'm not ready to give you up to someone like him."   
Duo yells, "What?! What did you say?!" He is on his last nerve. Duo starts to lunge at Heero but Alexia gets in between them and he ends up pushing her instead.   
She falls with Duo landing on top of her, and she cries out, "Ow!"   
Duo says, "Sorry, Alexia, please move so I can kill Heero!"   
She says, "No!" She won't let him. Now Heero is getting mad, and Tonna won't let him kill Duo.   
Heero yells, "I'll kill you, Duo Maxwell!"   
Duo yells back, "Not if I kill you first Heero Yuy!"   
Alexia says, "Duo, stop!"   
Tonna says, "Stop, Heero."   
Duo says, "Sure after I kill that guy!"   
Then Heero says, "I will kill you if it is the last thing I do!"   
Tonna says, "No, Heero, if you do that you will kill me as well."   
Heero turns away and says, "Tonna, stop this..."   
Tonna says, "No, you stop! You were the one who started this whole thing!"   
Tonna then says, "Don't make me choose between the two of you. You are friends, and you shouldn't be fighting."   
Heero says, "Tonna...okay you're right."   
Duo sighs and asks, "Are you still going to kill me?"   
He says, "Yeah but not today."   
Duo says, "Okay that is fine with me." Tonna hugs Heero. They all decide to go back to the party.   
When they go back in Relena asks, "What happened?"   
Heero says nothing.   
Alexia says, "There was a little conflict, but it is cleared up now."   
Duo just throws a evil glance at Heero. Noin asks if Tonna and Duo have set a date.   
Tonna says, "Well not a specific date, but it is going to be in the spring."   
Noin says, "Cool!"   
Everyone starts celebrating. Someone turns on music and everyone starts dancing. Alexia stands to the side. It is a little hard for her to dance with crutches. So everyone is dancing. Quatre comes over to keep Alexia company. He doesn't want to see her alone.   
He asks her, "What's up with Heero and Duo?"   
She says, "Well, Heero doesn't trust Duo."   
Quatre says, "He doesn't, why not? They have been friends since the beginning."   
"It is all because Duo blew up the mobile suit she was in."   
Quatre says, "What!? He doesn't trust Duo because of that?"   
"Yeah, it is stupid. Then Tonna reasoned with them, and they stopped. Then Heero said, 'I'm not ready to give you up to someone like him.' And that made Duo really mad."   
"I bet it did."   
"Now they are going to kill each other if it's the last thing they do."   
"Oh, I bet Tonna is having a hard time."   
Alexia says, "Yeah, she is really upset about it. She's trying to hide it right now. She is torn between them. If she does one thing she goes against one of them, and she doesn't want to do that."   
He says, "Poor Tonna."   
Tonna comes over to them.   
Alexia quickly whispers to Quatre, "Don't mention it to her. Okay?"   
"Okay."   
Tonna says, "So, how are you guys doing?"   
Quatre says, "Good."   
Alexia says, "Yeah."   
Tonna says, "That's good." Tonna is still confused and doesn't know what to do about the whole situation.   
Tonna says, "Alexia, can I talk to you in private?" The two girls go outside.   
Alexia says, "So, what's up?"   
Tonna says, "I don't know what to do, Alexia."   
Alexia says, "Just relax. You have time to think about it."   
She says, "Yeah you're right, but could you do me a favor and talk to Duo?"   
Alexia says, "Okay, sure."   
Tonna says, "Thanks." They head back to the party.   
Duo comes over to Tonna, and he says, "May I have this dance?" The two go and dance. Quatre stands with Alexia because she can't dance. They hear a scream from outside.   
Quatre says, "What was that?"   
Alexia replies, "I don't know but I am going to find out." Alexia starts to walk out. Quatre follows her. They all turn to see what is going on. The other guys all follow them. They all see mobile suits. No one will let Alexia get in her Gundam and go fight because she was still are hurt. She is arguing and protesting.   
She says, "It's not fair!"   
Tonna says, "Remember what happened last time you did that?"   
Alexia says, "Well...."   
Tonna says, "See what I mean? You stay here." So they go into our Gundams leaving a mad and sad Alexia behind.   
Alexia says to herself, "How come they get to have all the fun, and I don't?" She decides she is going to go back to the party and clean up. Meanwhile, everyone else is fighting in their Gundams. Alexia sees from the widow and sighs. She hears someone behind her. She turns around and sees a guy she doesn't know.   
He says, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Alexia Maxwell."   
She says, "Who are you?"   
He replies, "Why should I tell you?"   
"What do you want?"   
He says, "None of your business."   
She says, "Well, yes it is. It has to do with me otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me."   
He runs toward her with a knife but she dodges him. When she dodges him he runs into the wall.   
She says, "What is wrong with you?"   
He gets up, and he throws the knife at her head. It barely misses and hits the door as someone is opening it. IT was Quatre who had gotten back from his Gundam.   
Quatre says, "What the hell is going on here?"   
She says, "Oh, nothing. Just that guy is trying to kill me! That's all."   
Quatre says, "What?!"   
The guy tries to get away and starts to run to the widow. Quatre tries to stop him when there is a big explosion outside the window. They all dive to the ground. The floor falls out from underneath them and the ceiling starts to collapse. Alexia screams. Tonna and Duo have just gotten out of their Gundams and run to the building.   
Tonna screams, "Alexia, Quatre, NO!! No! No! This can't be happening!!!!!"   
Duo is really concerned. They are both running to the building. She doesn't see either of them. The guy that was going to kill Alexia happened to be not hurt very much.   
So he got up and ran saying, "I'll be back!"   
Tonna sees Quatre's body laying under some rubble. He is unconscious. She goes over to him. She tries to get the debris off of, but it is too heavy. Duo has to help her with it. They get all of it off of him. Duo and Tonna get Quatre to sit up and check that he is okay, and that he is alive. He is alive. Tonna starts to look for Alexia.   
She says, "Alexia! Where are you?" She doesn't answer. So Duo checks over Quatre to see that he hasn't broken anything. He is fine. Tonna is really upset. This just hasn't been her day. The others have finished the battle now and come over. They all start looking for Alexia. Quatre comes into consciousness.   
He first asks, "Where's Alexia?"   
Noin says, "We don't know."   
Quatre gets up and looks around. He then tries to find her. Quatre sees her hand.   
Quatre cries out, "Alexia!! She's over here!"   
Everyone rushes over. They get the debris off of her and turn her on her back. Quatre leans onto her to check her pulse and that she is breathing. She is, and he is thankful. He lets out a sigh of relief. They try to bring her back to consciousness. Alexia finally comes around. She sees everyone leaning over her.   
Alexia says, "What happened?"   
Duo says, "The ceiling collapsed."   
She starts to get up and says, "Someone tried to kill me."   
"He tried to kill you?"   
Alexia says, "Yeah, some whako was going after me with a knife."   
Duo says, "We saw a man run off saying, 'I'll be back."   
Quatre says, "If he said he'll be back, he probably will." Alexia frowns after Quatre's comment.   
Alexia asks, "So, who was attacking the city?"   
Duo says, "We're not sure."   
Then Tonna says sarcastically, "Well, this day turned out to be just so much fun!"   
Alexia replies sarcastically, "Yup, it was fun!" They all laugh. They all decide to go home and get some rest.   


AN: hope u liked review in that (insert color of box here) box below thanx!!


End file.
